


Here Comes Your Man

by Sheselectric



Series: All for Us [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheselectric/pseuds/Sheselectric
Summary: One formal event and one party.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's me with another dose of Shakarian goodness. As always - you can read previous installments, but they're not required to understand what's going on here.
> 
> I gotta say a big thank youuuu to Blueboxness who gave me an idea for this one! I was toying with the theme of public/semi-public sex AND a formal event and these two came out. Thank you once again :)

All that Shepard knows about the event, is that it’s awfully boring.

Sure, she’s something of a diplomat, but even _she_ has her limits. Ever since the war ended -- or maybe better to say ever_ s_ince her miraculous recovery _\-- _she’s been once again thrust in to the role of a peace-maker. One would think that coming together to take down the Reapers would result in a long-lasting alliance, but intergalactic politics is worse than ever.

The only thing that can save her now is Garrus, who promised he’d try to make it, but business on Palaven holds him back as usual.

Shepard sighs, fixing her dress, and shooting smiles at mingling people, but her eyes keep darting to the door. She takes a sip of the champagne, spotting Liara who’s visibly trying to escape her current conversation.

Their eyes meet and Shepard raises the glass with a small smile. Liara’s face lightens up and she excuses herself before strolling in Shepard’s direction.

“Commander,” she addresses her professionally but offers a warm smile at the same time.

“Enjoying yourself Liara?” Shepard asks as they stand arm to arm, seizing the crowd.

“As much as you can enjoy yourself at fundraisers such as this,” she gives her another small smile. “Where’s Garrus anyway?”

Shepard takes a sip before speaking.

“Not here yet. I’m not sure if he’ll come”.

Liara studies her face for a few seconds.

“Palaven suffered heavy losses during the war. I’m sure he’s needed now as much as ever”.

Shepard looks at her glass and then back at her friend.

“That he is".

“How high up in the hierarchy is he now?” The corner of Liara’s lips curls up.

“I’d think you, of all people, would know that, Liara,” Shepard winks.

“I suppose there are some well-protected secrets,” she takes a sip of champagne, “but if he was very close to becoming a Primarch, what would that make you?”

Shepard lets out a small laugh.

“I doubt the hierarchy takes humans into consideration”.

Liara opens her mouth to answer, but her eyes trail somewhere in the crowd. She smiles.

“I think there’s someone you can ask that,” she says and Shepard follows her gaze.

Garrus is walking up the stairs, eyes darting around, clearly looking for _someone_. When they focus on her, she gives him a big smile. She starts walking in his direction and she knows she shouldn’t do that in such a formal situation, but she can’t stop herself from wrapping her arms around his neck when they finally meet.

He freezes for a second before returning the hug, hands pressing into her back. They part awkwardly -- Turians are not big on showing emotions after all, but her heart flutters anyway as she looks up to his face.

She’s never thought she’d become so reliant on someone, but it’s always weird when he leaves and all falls in place when he comes back.

He takes her hands in his before speaking. “I’m sorry Shepard, the traffic was terrible,” he jokes lightly.

“But you made it after all,” she says and his mandibles click.

“I did and it doesn’t look good,” he says seizing the crowd.

“Tell me about it”.

They both stare at all the people they should be talking with right now. Shepard tries to find Liara, but she’s nowhere to be seen.

Garrus sighs. “What about we mingle and then... We can leave this party and do some old-school one on one," he says.

Shepard shivers as she thinks of the implications. She nods her head.

So, they mingle. Back and forth, they stroll the crowds, separate and together, nodding their heads, smiling, and answering questions. Pushing agenda if needed. And then, Shepard’s ready to leave, but Garrus is in his spirit.

She watches him from afar as he raises his glass and laughs, talking to some Turian diplomats. War stories judging by his raised voice and gesticulation. She fooled herself thinking it’d be a quick affair.

Garrus is a people’s person and she’s sure there are a hundred more guests that he wants to entertain. There’s an ulterior motive to all that for sure, given his position in the hierarchy, but it doesn’t change the fact that now they’re stuck here instead of leaving to do _other_ things.

She tries a subtler approach first, catching him as he leaves one group of guests and walks to the next.

“Garrus,” she says and he twitches in surprise.

“I didn’t see you, Shepard,” he says honestly and she smiles. “Just a few more people. I promised Victus I’d have some… _Things_ taken care of tonight”.

“Don’t worry about it,” she says casually, “I just really missed you”.

Garrus stops his stroll, eyeing her face.

“How much?” He says in a lower voice.

She stands on her toes to reach his face.

“_Very_ much”.

Garrus hums and his eyes travel from her face to the crowd. He focuses on someone that he clearly needs to talk to.

“I’m sorry Shepard,” he says while composing himself, “I’ll make it up to you as soon as we leave”.

He nudges her nose with his own before leaving.

_Of course,_ he wouldn’t give up after the first try. Shepard knows that, so she makes one more stroll before settling by the bar, eyes searching the room. She spots him just as her order comes, so she raises a glass with a simple nod. Garrus slowly raises a glass back and returns to a conversation, but his eyes keep darting in her direction.

The place is getting hot and Shepard leans on the bar, pulling her dress lower, just so a little bit of her cleavage gets exposed. She can feel his eyes on her body as she fixes the hem of the dress and then slowly slides her hands up. None of this is incidental _of course_, she’d never tease him like this.

Shepard finishes her drink and leaves the bar, walking in the general direction of the exit. She’s almost on the stairs when he gently places a hand on the small of her back.

“Leaving so soon?” He whispers in her ear.

She smirks.

“With a really handsome guy on my arm,” she answers and he laughs quietly.

“You’re unbelievable,” he says teasingly, but follows her down the stairs.

The door opens and they step out, artificial darkness greeting them with blinking lights. 

“Ready to call it a night?” Shepard asks innocently.

“Oh, I think our night just begins,” he answers and she gives him a wide smile.

~

She starts kissing him as soon as they enter their apartment. Now that they’re alone, Garrus doesn’t feel the need to hold back. He wraps his arms around her with a rumble and allows for her tongue to trail on his skin.

Shepard clutches on him, her fingers trailing up his neck and under his fringe, as she gently pushes him towards the couch. She tries to make him sit down when he breaks the kiss.

“Not that I don’t like rolling on the couch with you, Shepard,” he says while rubbing her back, “but I think we should take it to the bedroom”. He scoops her in his arms before she can answer and quickly walks upstairs. He slowly lowers her to the ground by the bed. “Now,” he says in a low voice, “I was under the impression that you _really_ wanted something from me”.

Garrus catches the hem of her dress and lifts it over her head. Shepard tries to reach for his suit, but he wraps his hands around her wrists, and then he lifts her hand to his mouth plates, placing a small kiss on her knuckles. She shivers when he plants one on the inside of her arm and another on her collarbone.

And then his tongue trails down her neck, making her moan hoarsely as it travels down between her breasts. She places her hands on top of his head as he goes lower and lower and… Breath catches in her throat when his tongue flicks over the fabric of her underwear.

Garrus slides it down in one swift movement, his hands wrapping around her thighs as she stumbles for balance. His long tongue laps on her and her hips buckle forward.

“God,” she whispers as he starts working her, talons almost cutting into her skin.

His mandibles press into her groins as her hips start to move in the rhythm he’s set, and she can’t keep her eyes open anymore.

She doesn’t know if it’s the time they’ve been apart or the fact that he’s always been exceptionally good at oral sex -- thanks to his Turian tongue no less -- but she feels the pressure building sooner than she’d expect.

“Slower,” she manages to say and he does slow down, his tongue flicking back and forth lazily, but with increased pressure. Not an intended effect as her body trembles and legs give in, but it’s no matter because he can hold her up with little effort as she comes seconds later.

Garrus removes himself from between her legs, guiding her towards the bed. Then he stands up, taking off his clothes quickly before sitting down next to her. He’s obviously aroused, more than he’d like to let on as his mandibles pull tightly to his face, eyes predatory and focused on her face.

Normally she’d lie on her stomach, allowing him to take her from behind, but she’s missed him and she’s still not over it, so she grabs his arm and pulls him down on the mattress, She quickly lies on her side and he follows instinctively, their heads bopping in the process.

Shepard lets out a small laugh as she watches his strained expression, hand twitching on her hip as she looks into his eyes in an overly-emotional human way. But she knows that behind all the customs, and the ways he’s used to, is a man who knows he can be vulnerable with her, so she’s not surprised when his gaze finally softens.

“I love you, Garrus,” she whispers while hooking her leg over his hip.

“I love you too,” he answers slowly and she pulls him in for a kiss.

Satisfied, he hums as her tongue trails over his mouth plate. His arms tighten around her and she can feel him pressing between her legs. Shepard slowly angles herself to allow him entrance and when he does press into her, she closes her eyes, face-hugging into his chest.

Normally they’re more energetic, but right now she doesn’t mind slow thrusts that make the heat build in the pit of her stomach. For a second, Shepard thinks that maybe she prefers this kind of love-making to their usual antics. Not because she’s timid in bed, but because they don’t get much time together anymore -- not since the war ended -- and to prolong the physical contact seems like the best thing in the universe to her.

So, she opens her eyes and looks at him, and he holds her gaze as his hand travels up and down her sides. When it closes on her thigh and she can feel his talons, he picks up the pace, turning her on the back.

Her arms wrap around his neck and she grinds into him as hard as he grinds into her, pleasure spreading down her legs. Shepard opens her eyes again to look at his face, and despite the fact that Turians’ expressions are way more nuanced than human ones, she can tell he’s close. She grabs his face in her hands and presses a wet kiss into his mouth plates, an act that pushes him over the edge as he pulls out and finishes on her stomach with a loud grunt.

She’s had her fill already, so she doesn’t mind not finishing herself, but when she tries to wiggle her way from under him, Garrus presses her into the mattress.

“I’m not finished yet,” he says in a serious tone and places his hand between her legs. As for someone with talons, he does _exceptionally_ well at pleasing her this way. Shepard’s body twitches as he starts moving in a circular motion and she grabs his arm, forcing him to lower his face to hers.

He hums as he watches her try to keep her eyes open, but she fails when his talon slides inside. She lets out a small moan, a cue for Garrus to start moving faster. It’s not long before her body tenses and then she comes with a gasp that has his mandibles clicking. “_Now_ I’m done,” he says proud;y before placing a kiss on her forehead.

He rolls onto his back and they stare into the ceiling for a few seconds.

“I saw Liara,” Shepard says casually while turning on her side.

“Oh?” Garrus takes her hand and puts it on his chest. “How is she doing?”

Shepard draws abstract shapes on his plates as she speaks.

“We talked about the hierarchy”.

Garrus sighs dramatically and she tries to stifle a laugh.

“Not this again, Shepard,” he says, putting his hand on top of hers.

“Don’t worry, it’s not about you. We were just wondering about Primarchs and their... Partners?”

“_What_? What partners?”

He sounds genuinely puzzled and she can’t hold it back any longer, erupting into a laugh.

“A romantic partner. A wife. Do they have a standing in the hierarchy?”

He’s quiet for a second before it clicks for him.

“Oh, I see,” he says teasingly, “that’s a really twisted way to go about it, Shepard”. He pulls her closer. “If you’re asking me if you had a serious standing in the hierarchy if you married _any_ Primarch then the answer’s no”. She makes a sad face. “But…,” he says while lowering his voice. “if _I_ were a Primarch and you wanted to marry me… W_ell_, that’d be a different conversation”.

Shepard doesn’t have an answer to that other than a heartfelt kiss that she pulls him into as her heart flutters in her chest. 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags have been updated - please mind them. 
> 
> Part 2 is up and this two-shot is finished. It was sure fun to write, especially since the crew has joined in!

The Afterlife is _far _from Garrus' favorite club, but it’s acceptable under certain circumstances. One of them is a long-time coming reunion that excuses terrible music, shady business practices, and Aria gazing at him from her balcony.

“So,” he says while sipping on his whiskey, “how’s the life of a father treating you?”

Wrex downs his drink in one gulp, setting the glass on the table with a loud thud.

“Making babies is _fun_,” he starts, “taking care of babies… Let’s say equality with females doesn’t work in every aspect”. Garrus lets out a deep laugh. “Yeah, yeah,” Wrex continues, “you should try it yourself, Garrus. You’re getting old. Too old and little pyjacks will not let you live”.

Wrex reaches for another glass that he downs as fast as the first one. Garrus clears his throat.

“Well… I and Shepard are not exactly capable of having…”

Wrex stops him mid-sentence.

“I know. I meant you should adopt some of ours,” he gives him a wide grin.

Tali, who’s squeezed between him and Wrex, coughs before taking a long sip through her straw.

“I think that’s a great idea, Garrus,” she says mockingly, “I think you’d be a great father with the way you just…”

“What did we miss?” Shepard says as she slides into the booth with Liara close behind.

“Nothing,” Garrus answers quickly, relieved she’s finally returned from the bar. “What about the toast? To the old times?”

Wrex shakes his head in disbelief.

“Out of all Turians, you had to pick a sentimental one,” he says, but raises his glass nevertheless.

Shepard smiles as they clink their glasses.

~

It’s many whiskeys later and his eyes are following her every move. His gaze trails over her arms, stomach, and down long legs that move out of sync with the music.

He wants to laugh, but when she turns around with her eyes closed and sweaty skin glistening under the red lights, he doesn’t feel like laughing anymore –- he feels like swooping her away from the dancefloor and into some very _private_ place.

“So, a wedding?” Liara’s soft, but slurry voice breaks him out of his thoughts and he awkwardly turns in his seat to hide a growing erection.

“Yes,” he says quickly, “yes, we’re planning a, uh, a wedding”.

She laughs and takes a sip of her drink.

“I know just of a venue perfect for this occasion”.

Garrus swallows before reaching for his glass. His eyes dart to the dancefloor as he collects himself to answer. 

“You should talk about it with her, Liara. For all I know, she might want to marry on the Normandy”.

Liara lets out another small laugh, leaning into her seat.

“That wouldn’t be that bad, would it? So many memories”.

It probably wouldn’t, but he’s not in the headspace for that right now. He’s lost Shepard from his sights and he’s itching to get up and look for her. A chance arises as Tali stumbles back into the booth, her drink spilling on the table as she attempts to sit down.

Garrus excuses himself and starts walking toward the dancefloor. He sees Wrex arguing at the bar, Salarian behind the counter cowering in fear. Not something Garrus wants to get involved in _at all, _so he steers into the crowd.

Shepard’s still nowhere to be seen and his head’s almost going off the handles trying to find her. He’s too drunk for this.

“Looking for someone?” He hears a soft voice behind him and turns around automatically. In front of him stands an Asari, smiling seductively as she reaches out to touch his chest. He stumbles back and into some people. She lets out a heartfelt laugh. “Oh, relax,” she closes in on him, “I’m not the one you wanted, but I can show you a good time,” she steps on her toes and whispers, “_on the house_”.

Of course.

Garrus looks up to see Aria grinning from her balcony. She points her chin in general direction of the bar and he can see Shepard starring at him suspiciously. He _probably_ deserves Aria fucking with him for what he did on Omega back in the day.

He awkwardly refuses the Asari and walks toward the bar. Shepard’s now turned around, attempting to drink from the glass that’s almost slipping from her sweaty hands. She’s _drunk_.

“I was looking for you,” he says as he stands next to her.

“Uh-huh,” she takes a long sip before turning in his direction, “you’re pretty popular with girls, Garrus”.

“Come on, Shepard,” he says leaning closer, “you’re not a jealous type”.

She leaves him hanging as she finishes her drink. When she puts the glass down a few painful seconds later, she’s grinning.

“I’m not”. She closes what distance is left between them. “I was hoping you’d find me”.

“Oh? Why?” Garrus puts one hand on her waist and the feel of her hot, sweaty skin makes him hard almost instantly.

“So I could do this,” she answers and presses her lips to his mouth plates.

She’s sloppy, but somehow it makes it even hotter. He grabs her face with one hand and slides his tongue inside her mouth. Not something sober Garrus would _ever_ do in public, but luckily, he’s not sober, and they’re in the shittiest place in the known galaxy anyway. Shepard doesn’t seem to care either as she moans and grabs his shirt, only to press her body tighter into his.

“Spirits, get a fucking room,” a bartender’s voice makes them break the kiss.

Garrus manages to rumble a quick _sorry _before Shepard takes his hand and pulls him toward the dancefloor.

“Where are we going?” he shouts, eyes fixated on her waist.

He gets his answer when she stumbles in front of the ladies’ door. Fear of the Afterlife’s toilets is stronger than his drunkenness and he squeezes her hand to stop her.

“I’m not sure that’s such a good…”

Garrus doesn’t get to finish as she opens the door and drags him inside. He’s relieved when he finds out that the place is not half bad. Shepard leads him into the stall, some dancer rolling her eyes as she watches them before storming out the door.

When it’s only the two of them, his desire returns in full force. Garrus doesn’t waste time. He grabs the back of her neck and pulls her to his mouth, arms wrapping around her waist. She gives into the kiss with drunken ferocity. Her tongue trails on the edge of his plates before teasing his tongue.

Something rumbles in his chest, hands moving down her back fast to rest on her butt-cheeks. She swears under her breath when he squeezes them. 

There’s not much place to maneuver, and he’s too heated to have sex the human way. He turns her around, pressing her body into the stall door. A knowing smirk that crosses Shepard’s lips lets him know it’s a good decision.

Garrus slides his hands under her shirt, contact with cold leather of his gloves making her body shiver. He leans in, planting a kiss on her ear, as his talons trail up and down her stomach. He teaser her for a few seconds. Makes her believe that he will slide them lower. But when her breath becomes ragged, he hooks his hands in the band of her trousers and pulls them down.

Sight of her naked skin and the smell that fills the small space, make his instincts go haywire. He pulls her hips closer to his own, pressing into her through the thick fabric before removing his pants. And when he finally makes contact skin to skin, allowing himself to feel the heat and wetness before pushing in, the door to the bathroom open and they freeze.

With everything going on, he almost forgot they were never really alone. They hold their breaths as they hear clicking of heels on the bathroom floor. Someone walks to the sinks and turns the tap on. It’s then when he realizes that no matter how quiet they are, there’s no hiding two pairs of feet in the stall. One of them _obviously_ out of place.

With the realization comes a rush of excitement. It’s not a thrill of possibly getting caught anymore. It’s a thrill of people _knowing _that something’s going on. Garrus places his hand on Shepard’s hip and starts pushing in. She turns her head to look at him in surprise, almost swapping his hand away, but his gaze makes her reconsider.

He’s pressing in slowly, enjoying the slight shiver of her body, and quickening of her pulse. The water stops running and someone takes a few steps down the bathroom. Garrus retracts and starts thrusting in again, holding onto her hips as she attempts to grind into him. A sound of steps echoes again and he swallows quickly when he hears them approaching the stalls. It doesn’t stop him from moving in a slow rhythm that has Shepard pressing herself into the door. There are a few seconds of silence on the other side, but then whoever was in the bathroom decides to leave, clinking of their heels quick and nervous before the door close behind them.

As soon as they’re alone again, all pretense of culture is gone, and Garrus starts slamming into Shepard with little care for sounds they make. She slides up and down the door, sweat making it impossible for her to stay in one place with the force he moves inside her, so he grabs her around the waist and pulls her closer to his body. Her head rests on his arm and he reaches out to lick her ear, eliciting a loud moan that makes him grunt.

It’s all heat, and sweat, and that unholy smell of her arousal as they move grittily against one another, pushing themselves to finish before someone else walks into the bathroom. His thrusts become faster, less steady as he tries to push her over the edge, but the feeling of her clenching around him, almost forces him to slide out. She comes with a final slam, body trembling as he backs off just in time for his own orgasm.

Garrus breathes heavily as he tries to clean himself, reaching for toilet paper before pulling his pants up. Then he watches as Shepard quickly buttons her trousers, attempting to wipe the sweat off her forehead at the same time.

She laughs quietly as they walk out of the stall.

“I’ve never done that before, you know?” She says while approaching the sinks.

He leans on the wall next to her.

“What? A _veteran_ like you?”

There’s a joke somewhere in there and she splashes him with water, receiving a snicker in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per the last time - I'm always open to prompts and ideas, so if you have them, please, please, pleaseee share them with me!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting old and romantic you guys.


End file.
